Love without War
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Ed is desperately in love with Winry, but she turns him down for Al. Heart broken, Ed leaves Resembol and goes to live in Central, giving up on love.Roy helps him put his life together, eventual RoyEd. Plot comes from RenofAmestris.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea of this story comes from RenofAmestis. Without her this story would never be possible.

* * *

**Love without war.

Chapter 1

"Al how do I _do _this?" Edward Elric hollered to his younger brother. The confused blonde boy, Alphonse Elric, brother to Edward Elric, didn't know what was going on.

Edward Elric, the state alchemist, Fullmetal alchemist, hero of the people, child prodigy, youngest person in the military, had a secret crush on Winry Rockbell.

Winry Was Edward's best friend, from when he was a little kid. Edward had a crush on her since he was a little kid, and was finally going to tell her.

When she came for a visit to Central, with no tools-that means wrenches-Edward was going to take her to the fanciest restaurant in Central, then tell her about his love for her.

He left to the train station, extremely annoyed. He was wearing a unusual navy blue shirt, and trademark black leather pants. He also had a bandage around his long golden blond hair, which was in a ponytail.

Winry Rockbell came off the train, wearing a tan tank top and black mini skirt. Her long blond hair in her face. She carried her suitcase with her, and Ed bet there was at least _one _tool in there. Then she noticed Al wasn't there.

"Where is Al?" Winry asked, extremely confused. Ed cringed and took her back to the dorm. "YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM DID YOU?" Winry screamed.

"Shh!" Ed looked very panicked. "Do you _want_ people to think I'm a murderer!" Ed screamed. Winry smiled.

Ed loved her smile. If only Ed knew, how much Al loved it too.

* * *

**New chapter coming soon. Story idea doesn't come from me. It comes from RenofAmestris.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love without war

Chapter 2

That night, when Ed took Winry to the restaurant, he paid for the full deal. They violinists, private room, everything.

They talked jokes, and Ed listened to when Winry wanted to talk about her mechanics, and Winry listened when Ed wanted to talk about his alchemy. They truly looked like the perfect couple.

Ed told her about his journeys, Winry told him about her customers. They talked for hours either laughing, or feeling sad for one another.

When they were eating desert, Ed told her how he felt.

"Winry…I have known you for a long time…since we were babies. And I love you. I always have, I guess I just never realized it, but you are the only thing that keeps me going." Ed said

Winry was shocked at what he just heard from Ed. She felt sad. "Ed…I love Al. I'm sorry." She said almost crying.

After that Ed paid for the bill, and took her back to the hotel where Al was.

Edward Elric cried himself to sleep that night.

Ed stayed in his room, Winry's entire stay. He couldn't bear to look at her again. Even when Winry left, he still stayed in his room, depressed.

No one ever bothered him, unless Al was trying to give him food.

One day there was a knock on his door. Ed didn't answer, he just laid in bed. Then none other than Roy Mustang walked in.

Roy's hair was in his face. His black eyes were covered by his, sexy black hair. Roy calmly, and slowly walks towards Ed. Once he reached him, Ed was slapped in the face, by Roy's glove.

"What the hell was that for?" Ed shouted.

"For being a stubborn idiot! Grow up! It was just a girl!" Roy yelled at Ed.

"It was not just any girl, Mustang!" Ed paused to collect his words.

"That's Winry Rockbell. She's the one I am in love with, and she loved my brother." Ed was dewing by now.

"I'm sorry, brother." Al apologized. "Alphonse, it isn't you fault." Roy said.

"Love can change, Ed." Roy said smirking before leaving the room. Ed blushed as he realized who it was he _really _loved.

* * *

**Yaaay! Story idea doesn't come from me. It comes from RenofAmestris!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ed walked into HQ the next day. When he walked by, everyone was pretty shocked.

"Looks like that pep-talk yesterday really worked, sir." Riza Hawkeye said, while holding a gun to Roy's head.

"Y-yes. I should take your advice more often." Roy said while doing his paperwork as fast as he could, in fear that Hawkeye would shoot him. Roy smiled when Ed walked in. He loved looking at Ed.

Ed's long braided hair moving at whatever movement Ed made. The long coat around the boy's small frame. The way he could scream when the, 's' word was spoken of.

Roy wanted to make everything seem normal. So he did the daily short joke, watched the boy rant, and looked over his report.

"Your going to have to re-do it here." Roy said, clearly bored. He was sick of work.

"But I did everything right! Cant you cut me come slack? I'm just a kid!" Ed was also sick of work.

"Now you admit to yourself your only a child? Great timing, Fullmetal." Roy said sarcastically.

"Colonel Bastard." He heard the boy mumble, as he walked out of the room to get more coffee.

'_This is going to be a long day_.' Roy thought.

* * *

Later that day Ed and Roy went to lunch to discuss the whole Winry thing.

Roy could tell it was still a touchy subject to Ed. Roy sort of felt bad for the boy. Roy saw the dazed look in the boy's eyes. It looked like the way that Ed would look at Winry before.

Ed wrote something down on a napkin. He didn't show it to Roy at all. He just put it in his pocket for later.

A week later Ed left something on the table at HQ. Roy picked it up to put it in his drawer until Ed came back, but his curiosity got the best of him. Roy opened the letter and read it.

* * *

_Winry, _

_Its been a while, and I realized that you and Al are good together. You deserve each other. I am kind of scared of some knew feelings that got the best of me, though. _

_Roy helped me realize something. Love can change. And I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. Its him. I fell in love with Roy. Am I sick or something? He's my commanding officer for truth's sake! Please help me Winry, I don't know what to feel right now. _

_-Edward.

* * *

_

Roy smiled. The boy was in love with him. This would definitely be a roller coaster ride.


	4. Writers note

** ATTENTION:**

**I am not able to write anything right now. My grandmother just died, and I am in mourning. Please understand my situation, and why I can not write for a while. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
